Shotgun
by Exile Wrath
Summary: When the bullying became too much, one day "Dame-Tsuna" showed up to school with a shotgun. Four gunshots later, there was the body of a dead teen on the floor of 1-A, and a brunet and an illusionist walking away from Namimori, insane laughter in the air now that "Dame-Tsuna" was no longer. Faked Character Death, 6927 if you squint hard. slight Dark!Tsuna


**Exile: Okay. Okay. _This_ is what happens when I get depressed. **

**Song belongs to me, KHR does not.**

* * *

Shotgun

He had been planning this for so long. Today, this week, sometime soon, he'd surely be bullied again. And this week was student speeches… his unnatural smile grew wider as he stepped nearer to his "school". Sooo... Dame-Tsuna would no longer exist.

He name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, not _Dame-Tsuna._ His hands twitched towards his bag at the familiar jeer of 'Dame-Tsuna!' from passing-by peoples, but he forced himself to calm down. After this week, no one would call him that… he would no longer be beaten and mocked.

_"Kufufu~ Such delightful plans, Tsunayoshi."_

"Shut up, Mukuro-san," Tsuna snapped, "I'm trying to pinpoint my timing here."

_"Did I not say that I would help you with that?"_ the illusionist said in his head in sudden mock disappointment. Tsuna rolled his eyes. _"I will assist, I promise."_

"You have no incentive too, and you still need to take care of Chrome," Tsuna reminded. "Besides, you've done enough by teaching me to become unnoticeable with illusions."

There was a pause, and then Mukuro laughed again. "Kufufu~ It is enough of an incentive that I wish to make sure that you don't fail. Besides, the expressions of your classmates would be priceless." And then his voice faded away.

**There's a shotgun to my head**  
**There's a bullet in the chamber**  
**There's a finger on the trigger**  
**But don't worry- I'm not a hostage!**  
**The finger is mine.**

When he walked into the classroom (it would no longer include him, soon), he smiled and dodged all the projectiles thrown at him, stunning the class into silence. He continued to his seat, pulling out the chair and sitting down. Soon, the first bell rung, and Tsuna began toying with what was in his bag. No one would miss him. His mother had been dead for years already. The school didn't care. But they _would _care, in a different way. Soon…

**NO GOOD NO GOOD NO GOOD they say**  
**And my muffled sobs are unheard**  
**STOP CRYING STOP CRYING they continue**  
**A useless person like you should die**  
**THERE IS NO ONE NO ONE they jeer**  
**And I realize they are right**

Old Nezu-sensei walked in to stand behind the desk. He eyed Tsuna with despise for a moment before turning his attention to the class. "Today, we will be doing speeches about ourselves and the dreams of our lives. I hope you all brought and memorized your speeches, although I wouldn't be surprised if _some _of you neglected this assignment." Tsuna wasn't bothered when Nezu glared at him again. Some students snickered, assuming he hadn't done it. "We'll be going by alphabetical order." So then the first unlucky soul stood up.

**and so here I am on this stage**  
**made of the blackest black**  
**It's going to be red soon!**  
**I have an audience in front of me.**  
**But why aren't they getting ready to applaud?**

The brunet turned out the speeches of the other teens, fingering the item in his bag as he stared at his speech of sorts. It was only really a little paragraph full of blunders to give them all a sense of doom.

"Sawada, your turn," Nezu called.

Tsuna grabbed his paper, concealing his item that he had just slipped into his pocket, and went to the front of the classroom.

_"Kufufu~ Let the show begin~"_

**I'm really happy now, can't you see the smile?**  
**don't call it an insane grin!**  
**Why are you telling me to**  
**put the gun down?**  
**useless, useless, like the words you spit at me**

"I am Sawada Tsunayoshi. My mother was Sawada Nana, and my non-existent sperm donor was Sawada Iemitsu. My obaa-san died of cancer four years ago. I miss her. I have never seen my _sperm donor_." Tsuna nearly hissed when mentioning Iemitsu, though no one really noticed. "I live with some of my friends. I dislike school and I like practicing."

"Of course Dame-Tsuna would say something like that," someone in the front row snickered. "How dame of him. I bet he practices being wimpy!" Most of the class laughed.

Sighing, "My birthday is a day you don't need to know, and my goal in life-" He was cut off.

"I bet his goal in life is to be a homeless person!" someone jeered.

"That's all he'll ever amount to, anyway!" another added, and the class laughed again.

"My dream is to live my life with my dying will," Tsuna finished. For a moment, there was silence, and then the jeering came again, mocking him and his words. The brunet looked down, his eyes dark.

**I've always carried this gun,**  
**in a pocket inside my shirt**  
**sometimes I would take it out**  
**just to polish it or make sure the bullet is there**  
**or to let it float near my head**

"You're so useless, you'd be better off dead!"

Tsuna's hand dove into his pocket, and he held up Mukuro's gift for his plan.

A shotgun.

The reactions were immediate, and Tsuna couldn't help but scoff.

"Dame-Tsuna has a gun!" was the first terrified scream.

"It's a gun, shit, what the hell!?" another person shrieked.

"It can't be real, it's Dame-Tsuna," was Nezu's pacification.

In response, a bullet was fired, shooting off the teacher's glasses with precision. Tsuna smiled a smile that made everyone shudder. "Do be quiet, _fools_." They shut up. "I'm tired of this. I have a _name_, which is _not _'Dame-Tsuna'. I'm sick and tired of the way you all treat me." He shot a warning glare at the boy trying to sneak away. "Had it ever occurred to you all that I'm a _person_ with _feelings_?" He looked at one of his usual tormentors regretfully, aiming the gun at the person's head. The boy's eyes widened.

**The bullet is called insanity**  
**the gun is just a simple shotgun**  
**It's at point-blank now,**  
**And the trigger is pulled**  
**because of their foolish attempts to 'save' me.**

"Dame-Tsuna, _drop the gun_!" a girl shrieked in a shrill voice, a bullet embedding itself in her desk a moment later. She whimpered, shrinking back.

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you care all of a sudden? It's not like you'll ever see me again~!" The shotgun was pressed against his temple, and there was a wave of shock.

"Sa~ Yo~ Na~ Ra~"

He pulled the trigger.

**I laugh and shoot the gun**  
**My body falls to the ground**  
**And there is smoke and insane laughter everywhere.**  
**Then, I'll stand up in a few minutes,**  
**while they're confused**

There was a _bang! _and smoke filled the room, cutting off the insane laughter. In the panic, no one noticed the window opening and closing.

**And I'll live a new life**  
**with my dying will**

An illusion cast on him, Tsunayoshi leapt out the window and down to the ground.

Dame-Tsuna no longer existed. He would never exist again. That name would never be said again.

"Kufufu~ Good job, Tsunayoshi." A certain pineapple-haired illusionist appeared in front of him, waving his trident.

"Mukuro? Why are you here?"

"I said I would help you, didn't I?"

Something in Tsuna's head clicked. "Y-you-you-wait, you-"

"Kufufu~ The birdie was most… _unhappy…_ to see me on school grounds. Why else do you think that he did not come rushing to your classroom at the first sound of gunshots?" Mukuro explained somewhat. Proffering a hand, he stated, "I have an illusion on me. Only you can see me at the moment. The birdie is still currently… ah, shall I say… _upset_. Anyway, he'll be occupied for a while with your… _death_. "

"It's not like they'll ever find me. They all think I'm dead. After all, I left a little… _surprise._"

Mukuro looked at the brunet oddly. "I think I've been rubbing off on you."

"You just realized that, Mukuro?"

"What did you leave there?"

"A skeleton. It has an illusion of me with a bullet wound through my head. Of course, the gun is gone. It's still in my pocket. Wouldn't want a _Namimori demon_ to find it."

"Kufufu~ _Excellent. _Kufufufu~ Anyway, off to Kokuyo Land, shall we?" Mukuro proffered an arm, and Tsuna held onto his elbow. "Go along now, my lady."

Right before they poofed away into the mist, Tsuna made sure to whack Mukuro on the head with his bag. _Hard._

* * *

Dame-Tsuna was no longer.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. _He _was Rokudo Mukuro's friend, Chrome Dokuro's older, adopted brother, Fran Spade's older brother of sorts, and Daemon Spade's second protégé.

Insane laughter filled the air of Namimori once again, imprinting itself in all the minds of those near "Dame-Tsuna's" death scene.

* * *

**Exile: Uhh... Oneshot. May be multichap if there are enough reviews asking for it, but I kinda doubt it.**

**Basically, Tsuna got sick and tired of being bullied. He had been living with Mukuro and co. at Kokuyo Land ever since Nana died, and was taught how to use Mist Flames. Then, when he got older, he came up with this plan to fake suicide at school. So yes, he's still alive.**

**...Review?**


End file.
